The Game
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: Summary inside, because i can't make it any shorter than that...
1. Prologue

_I got bored and felt like doing a SasuNaru story...So here it is..._

_Rating:M for later chapters..._

_Plot:AU Sasuke and Naruto met when they were younger...But the blonde dobe doesn't remember the teme who saved him when they were kids' face or name...When the teme comes back he doesn't make a big deal that his dobe can't remember him. Instead he tries out Itachi's advice for a change and plays a little game..._

_Minako:Disclaimer!I do not have the rights to Naruto, Sasuke does!And Kishimoto -Sensei owns Sasuke therefor owning Naruto also!I only own the plot!_

_Sasuko:Wait...I don't understand..._

_Minako:Well...I'm not surprised..._

* * *

_Prologue_

_Naruto was 7 and almost-dead!He'd been missing for three days!Then one specifically pale light shined down on him!"Hey ,baka, what are you doing here?" The pale boy asked."Where are your parents?"_

_Naruto stared up in wonder at the charcoal black eyes."Hey,dobe?Dobe!"The boy yelled"Dobe!" The world turned slowly black.,almost as if his eyes were closed. The yelling soon turning to an incessant beeping._

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

Naruto reached over and hit the button on his alarm clock to shut it the hell up! "Naruto!Honey wake up!It's time for school!"Kushina yelled for her son!

"Ugh..."groaning, not wanting to leave his warm and comfortable sanctuary. He stood up and started walking down the stairs.

His father, Minato, greeted him with a warm smile."How was your rest,Naruto?"

"Great! I dreamed about the time I got lost, again."Naruto replied walking into the kitchen hugging his mother patting his older sister, Naruko, on the head saying "Good pet." And playfully punching his older brother , Kyuubi, in the arm.

"Watch it, kit!" They said in unison.

"Are you excited for today?"Kyuubi said taking a bite of his toast , not bothering to take his eyes off his manga. Getting a "Don't talk with your mouthful!" from his mother. Kyuubi had the red hair of their mother but still the same blue eyes the three siblings shared.

"Uh..Yea sure I am...I mean why shouldn't I be...heh heh."Naruto said nervously.

"You forgot what's gonna happen today didn't you?" Naruko said, her blue orbs staring a whole through Naruto.

"No!"Naruto quickly denied. Soon looking away muttering "Maybe..."

"Baka."The siblings said in unison again.

"Now,now...We should all just wait..he'll probably remember sometime later...Maybe"Minato said, trying to convince himself as well as the other two.

"Yep,now get your asses out of my kitchen or else you'll all be late!"His mother chimed in, pointing her finger to the clock. Four heads quickly turned to look.

Soon the four bodies were fighting their ways out the door trying to be first!Naruto slipped out before the other three,running then diving in under them to slide down the sidewalk and then make a run for the school, leaving the other three in his dust.

He almost made it to the school before the bell rang, his brother and sister running trying to keep up with him. When he ran into a certain pale skinned boy, knocking him down and hitting his ass on the concrete. Naruko and Kyuubi taking the chance to pass him up.

"Oi, dobe. Are you okay?"He felt like he heard the voice before. But not quite this voice. Naruto looked up to see who the voice was coming from. A pale skinned boy with raven colored hair and charcoal black eyes offered his hand to the boy on the ground.

Realizing he was staring as he saw the smirk rise onto the pale boys' face. "Shut up teme. I don't need help up, I'm not a damsel in distress!"He yelled standing up and brushing his clothes off.

"Could've fooled me."The pale boys said smirking at the slight pink on the blondes cheeks. Naruto was about to say something back to him when the bell rang.

_**RING!**_

"Shut up teme!"Naruto said turning his back on him and running into the school. He was pissed and he didn't need this right now! He'd just have to deal with the teme later!

Itachi walked up and stood beside his little brother "Come now Oto-Chan" completely seeing through the younger boys emotionless facade "don't pout"

"Shut up Itachi." The boy said walking towards the school "Uchiha's don't pout."

"Well, then if you're a real Uchiha..."The older boy said patting his little brother on the back and walking in front of him only to stop in the way of Sasuke's path.

"You won't pout or get mad , you'll use this to your advantage."

"What are you talking about" Sasuke said, coming to a full stop.

"Why not have some fun and play a little game with little Naru-Chan?" Itachi said a playful smirk on his face.

Sasuke thought about it for a second. Smirking to himself at the thought. "Aniki

you are a genius."

"Don't worry Sasu-Chan, I already know"Said the older Uchiha turning around and walking calmly into school. Not caring if he was late or not.

Sasuke following his brothers' example walked slowly also, planning out his whole game with the poor unsuspecting Naruto. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

_Minako:So what do you think? Leave a review and tell me if you like it!_

_Sasuko:Get your lazy ass up and get some of your other projects done!_

_Minako:*Runs and hides* Review and save me from my crazy editor!_


	2. Chapter One:Pawns

Mina:Hey!I'm back~!

Sasu:After three F****** weeks!

Mina:Shuddup even great authors need a break!*Dramatic super-hero pose*

Sasu:Yea 'great authors' do,but that doesn't explain why you need one...

Mina:T-T Cruelty to animals...

…

Mina:Anyway~!

Sasu;wow..you bounce back quickly...

Mina:Nah...I'll cut my wrist later tonight just hold on...

Sasu:'Kay...

Mina:Like I was saying, My OC is in here...**WAIT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BACK BUTTON!**She's merely a helping character...A family friend of the Uchiha's...She's evil and will help Sasuke in his 'game'...

Sasu:Actually she's a lot like you...

Mina:Actually I would help Sasuke...Even though he's an effing bastard,but I'd only help him at obtaining Naruto,if it were Sakura or Ino I'd say to hell with him!...Oh yea Kizu also hates Sasuke just as much as he hates her...their very close friends...

* * *

Kizuki Yokuwa:

Age:16

Orientation;Straight but supports gays,lesbians etc...

Appearance:Long black hair,red highlights,and a tomboyish smile.:D

Likes:Ramen,Tomatoes,Sleeping,Skulls,Lemons,and the color red...

You'll find she knows Sasuke Neji and Hinata very well...If you guys thinks she's good enough to deserve a bf then I will give her one!But he will be an OC...I don't do Ocx*Insert character name here*...I just don't bend that way...

* * *

Mina:Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Sasuke does!And He always will!And nobody [but maybe some fangirls] wants to own Sasuke...

Sasu:just Shuddup!"Throws Text book* you have to help me with my math!

Mina:T^T-{But you won't get it anyway!}

Sasu:Enjoy while I torture the Author...

* * *

"_.This is the end of everything _

_Goodbye my only _

_I hang my head and i give in _

_Goodbye my only friend "_

"Yo...What's up Bastard?"The girl pulled out her cellphone,opening her eyelids to show perfectly blood red eyes,while brushing long black and red bangs out of her eyes.

"As kind as ever...Eh?Kizuki?"She could feel the frost coming through the phone.

"Don't use that tone, your about to frost over my cellphone."She said closing her eyes and walking"Now what is it you want?You don't call just to talk about how cute your new shoes are."

"Hn."

"Bastard,now or I'm hanging up."

"How would you like to help me with a game?"

"That depends,who are you planning to use as pawns?"

"Of course,the ice-queen is able to see through."

"Well,Sasuke, your still an ice-princess in training."

"Hn."Sasuke could feel her smirk through the phone.

"Let me guess Neji,you better not pull poor innocent Hina-chan into this..."

"I won't, I haven't forgotten the last time...I still have a scar from your knife"Sasuke said as he shivered at the memory."Come to think of it,where do you hide that thing?"

"Hn."

"Hn."The Uchiha would've pouted, if it weren't for the fact that Uchiha's don't pout.

"Any way back to business,So me,Neji and who else?"

"Anyone else we deem useful."

"What is the game about?"

"Getting back at my dobe for forgetting me..."

"Stop fucking pouting!Uchiha's don't pout!"Strangely it was Kizu who taught this to him,when they were still young children. Every time he pouted she'd flick his nose. When she catches him pouting she still does it.

"I wasn't Fucking Pouting!"

"Good!"She said in a stern voice"now tell me what he looks like and I'll evaluate the situation"

"He's Short,has blonde hair and sky blue eyes."

"Found him"

"Good."Sasuke had no doubt she would. She's quiet and can find someone without letting anyone know anything.

"And I think for this certain situation I may have to use Hina"

"Hm?...Breaking down are we?"

"No,I need an excuse,and she seems very close to him ,right now."

"How close?"he growled out.

"Don't get all worked up!They seem like the brother and sister type.

"Hn."He didn't want to deny that he was getting angry,even with his voice blank and face emotionless, Kizu was like Itachi, she could sense his emotions.

"I see Neji. I'm going to approach I'll hand them a note,and have them meet us at the gate later."she said her voice still staying blank.

"Are you going to act?"

"Well of course."she purred"Do you propose a different idea?"

"Hn. Just do what you have to do."

"I was planning on it."She said as she hang up the phone.

She quickly wrote down a note for Neji and Hinata. She ran up to Neji smiling and said "Hey Neji-niisan! Meet me and Sasu at the gate 'kay ?"She handed him the piece of paper and started running. She stopped and looked back at Hinata and said "Hey Hinata -chan you come too alright!"

"Hey Neji who was that girl?"Naruto asked giving Neji and Hinata a quizzical look."She seems nice."He smiled. Such an innocent smile. He had no idea what this 'nice girl' had in store for him.

Neji just nodded as he read the note:

_Meet us at the gate at Exactly your late I will kill you. If you dare doubt me try showing up at 3:31...Me and Sasuke have decided what the new game is...You have no say in weather you participate...For you are my pawn and **will** do as I say. **Do I make my self clear?**Good. I'm glad you understand. Bring Hinata with you she may also be useful...The reason you are participating is that this game requires your friend,I believe his name is Naruto .Please watch over and take care of him until me and Sasuke get close to him._

_Hate:_

_Sasuke and Kizuki. _

As Neji came back to reality he handed the note to Hinata and patted Naruto on the back."I am very sorry,you are one of my closest friends."Naruto just gave him a confuse look.

"Huh? Neji what do you mean?"

Soon Hinata was bowing and telling him "I'm very sorry Naruto-kun!"She grabbed his hand and said "I'll try to get them to take it easy on you!"

"Huh? C'mon you guys what is it? This joke isn't funny anymore!"

Neji and Hinata just thought _' oh if only it were a joke...'_

* * *

Mina:So what did you think?

Sasu:Sucked...

Mina Shuddup...no one asked you!

Sasu:...

Mina:Anyway!REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Chapter Two:The Game Begins

**Replies:**

_Mina:Because I have amazing reviewers who were kind enough to take time out of their day and review my story!_

_Sasu:Even though it sucked..._

_Mina:SHUSH!_

**Lady:**That is an epic super hero pose!I can see the cape!Well if I told you what the joke is, I'd have to kill you...or maybe Kizuki would...Either way you'll just have to wait and see!

**windscarbabe68:**I hope so...Truthfully I'm just making this up as I go along...

**Isabel:**Thank you for your support!

_Mina:well there's not much else to say...I thank every one of you who reviewed favorited and added this to your alerts!Thank you for supporting a crappy author in training!_

_Sasu:Disclaimer:Masashi pwns all your asses!_

* * *

Neji and Hinata both struggled to meet at least one minute early. They already knew Sasuke and Kizuki would already be there waiting for them. Regardless of what the teachers said.

"N-Neji!we have to hurry!"Hinata said feeling out of breath.

"I-I know!"Neji forced himself to say through pants...

They ran all the way from their classrooms on the second floor to the gate. On their way bumping into various people. Earning them selves hollers of "Hey!""watch it!""watch where you going asshole!"

When they got to the gate they saw Sasuke but no Kizuki. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, but Neji didn't...He looked around. He knew something was coming. He could sense the dangerous aura on Kizu.

"Where are you hiding Kizu-"

**THUD!**

Neji landed face first into the concrete with a knee digging into his back."Neji-nii..."He tensed at this voice...

Sweat beading down his face,a look of terror stuck on his face, he found the courage to turn his head just slightly to face her."Y-yes Kizuki-ch-chan?"

Kizuki showed the digital watch to him"3:35..."

And those were the last words heard before cries of help and manic laughter were herd across the school grounds...

**~On the other side~**

Naruto rubbed his ears turning to the group of friends."Guys I think I just heard Neji Scream for help..."

"It sounded way too high pitched to be Neji..."Kiba told him.

"I didn't hear a thing. You must've just been imagining it Naruto."Sakura said stopping to look at the boys. Naruto just shrugged it off as his imagination. What everyone failed to take into consideration, is that Sakura had **headphones** on.

**~20 minutes later with Neji bruised and broken~**

"Now I doubt that you'll be late again,Neji-nii!"Kizuki said dusting off her hands and clothes.

"Yes!It won't happen again!I swear!"He almost yelled.

"Well..."Sasuke said amused as he watched the Hyuuga,the one family his father could never make bend to his wishes,bow down to a normal teenage girl. Then he thought again and figured there was nothing normal about Kizu."Let's get back to topic shall we?" From his tone you'd think it to be a command, but in reality he was asking Kizuki for permission.

"Sure I've no problem with it."The younger girl replied,**[1]**

"I've got a plan but it's not very well thought out."He said unsure weather Kizuki would be mad or not.

"Good those are the best kind"She said with what looked like a smile,but in reality she was smirking.

"Infiltration,flirtation,domination."He said easily...

"wow you practice that in the boys room mirror?"She asked annoyed at the rhyme.

"I don't care what methods you use as long as nobody gets hurt."Neji said rubbing his temples. He'd learned to recover fast from Kisuki's constant beatings when they were younger. But he could never get rid of the throbbing migraine.

"N-Naruto-kun's not the type to just lie down and let someone walk all over him.."Hinata chimed in. And blushed as all faces turned to look at her with a shocked expression.

"So what do you propose we do,Hinata-chan."Kizuki said with genuine curiosity..

"We go with Sasuke's plan, but we need some more people. I know just the ones to help us. Neji-nii I'm sorry to say this but, we need to use violence it's the only way we're going to need to reach naruto somehow and I fear that would be the only way."Hinata said with a grim look,

Neji put his head down feeling sorry for Naruto"I see..."

Hinata put her head down between her hands trying to think of an idea, then she got it!Her face brightened"Unless!"

"Unless?"Neji said perking up a bit.

"Hey Kizu-chan are you willing to help?"

"It'll get the old fart off my case about finding Sasuke a good wife,so sure..."She said a bland look on her face. Kizuki was not of high blood. But she was a good judge of character,she said what she wanted when she wanted and when someone challenged her she excepted and usually won. This was why She was so close to the Uchiha's. When They were younger Sasuke and her met up, she told him off teased him a bit and they've been best frenemies ever since.

Fugaku took notice of her when she first told him off and he sent his strongest bodyguards after her and she still won. So the young 13 year old [at the time] became the 14 year old Sasuke's bodyguard...And as so she picks who he marries...Easy enough?Not quite...Fugaku wanted only the best so he wanted someone pure hearted and kind,and at that it all had to be genuine.

Yea,no...So far Naruto was one of the only genuinely pure hearted people she'd seen. How did she know? She'd been keeping an eye on him since Sasuke mentioned him to her. In the past 8 hours he'd done more nice things that she'd ever done in her life. She was truly astonished at his actions. She partially didn't want him to go to Sasuke, but she knew the reason Sasuke wanted him.

Even now she remembered having to help Sasuke carry the exhausted boy to his house to be treated. The one and only person who ever touched Sasuke's heart,if it were anyone else he would've left them there to die.

And she figured if anyone could make the ice-princess have a heart, they must be an amazing person...

"Well,then Kizuki you will befriend Naruto."Hinata said. The leader of the clan only worked up enough courage to be leader when around these three...

"Will do..."Kizu said smiling at the thought. She would actually genuinely befriend this kid, after all he didn't seem that bad...

"You can start walking with me and Neji and soon enough you'll be on really good terms!"She said kindly she knew that Kizuki had taken a liking to him and even after that wouldn't break their friendship.

"Sasuke you'll com in as Kizuki's friend as soon as she pulls you toward us smiling."She gave him a key ,after all Kizuki usually just smirked at him, she easily got on his nerves and that just fueled her will to do so.

"Me and Neji will introduce you to him tomorrow Kizumi."She said.

"Right."Kizuki and Neji said at the same time.

_And The game begins._

_**

* * *

[1]**She's younger by a year Sasuke and everyone else are seventeen[well except Hinata]_

_Mina thnx for reading!plz **REVIEW**!_


	4. Chapter Three:New Players

_Mina:Hey~!In case you haven't noticed-_

_Sasu:Updates aren't regular..._

_Mina:Dammit Sasuko!...Okay so what Sasuko said is true...I can't update regularly because...I'm 13 in the 6th grade [my mum didn't start me in school till I was like 7] and I need to take the 7th grade exams because I may be able to get to ninth grade next year...Yea...I'm a nerd_

_Sasu:So as you can see she has a lot of crap to do..._

_Mina:I can't update regularly until summer time, and even then I may have a bunch of shit to do...So please don't blame me...I have a four day weekend...So I spent the first two day goofing off when I had planned to update once a day...Gomen...So today I plan on getting three chapters written...Just please bare with me...That and since the tsunami hit Japan I've been feeling really sad..._

_Disclaimer!I do not own Naruto!Masashi Kishimoto does!And I pray for his safety!_

_Naruto awoke to the coal black eyes staring back at him..."So dobe, you're awake"_

_He shot up looking around,wasn't he just outside what happened?_

"_You fainted so I brought you back here."_

"_Meh~Ice brat, don't be so mean to him, he'd just woken up!"He looked at the girl, she was tall, just about the same height as the boy, she had jet black hair that was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, her bangs hung just in front of her eyes hiding her almost glowing red eyes..._

_She walked toward him,then slowly extended her hand "Hello"she said smiling"my name's Kizuki Yokuwa!It's nice to meet you!"He shook her hand._

_But soon enough it all started to turn black again._

"_Oi-!"_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

"Dammit"Naruto hissed"I was so fucking close to figuring out who they were!"

"Oi!Watch your mouth brat!"he looked toward his door, Kyuubi and all his redheadedness was standing in the hallway."Anyway mom wants you to go down for breakfast."

"che..."he said as he slowly drug himself out of bed"Do I really have to?"

"Naruto I'm lazier than anyone in this family."

"Bu-"

"Shikamaru doesn't count as family" he said as he grabbed his little brother out of bed "If I can drag my ass out of bed, so can you!"

"B-but you wake up at 5 A.M. And you sit in your room for two hours downing cup after cup of coffee!" Naruto protested.

"So?" Kyuubi said throwing his little brother down the stairs , where an awaiting Minato caught him. "Whatever gets me out of bed in the morning right dad?"

"Exactly"said Minato putting his son over his shoulder and walking into the kitchen.

"Here you go!" Kushina said setting the table and giving everybody their favorite breakfast.

"Mom, doesn't it bother you that your husband and oldest son, are dragging your youngest out and literally throwing him down the stairs?" Naruto said using his puppy-dog look on his mom.

"No not really since this has been happening every Tuesday since you were five."She looked at her son ,and put her hand on his shoulder"And you should know that look only works on Naruko,Kyuubi ,and your father."she said immune to the look as always.

He sat and glared at everyone , though it looked more like pout than anything. When they were done they had raced to the school like always._'This time no teme's blocking the way'_ he thought smirking to himself _'wait why the hell am I thinking about him anyway!' _he thought as he sped up trying to get too the school first. He got to the school entrance Sakura was waiting for him.

"Congratz, you won today!" The pinkette said ruffling his hair. She'd always been like a sister to him."What happened yesterday?You're usually first not Kyuubi!"

"Well...I guess you can say I ran into somebody?" he said laughing and scratching the back of his neck.

"And since it's you I guess I can also take that literally..."she said sighing.

"Eh heh" Naruto nervously laughed.

"Never mind" she said smiling and shaking her head jokingly."Also you know that girl?The one from yesterday, who handed Neji the note?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Neji and Hinata said they wanted you to meet her."she said smiling

"Really?"he saidas he thought_ 'I wonder why though?'_

"Yea I think they're gonna introduce you to her today at lunch"she smiled._' hehe...I actually rather like they're plan.'_ she thought of how Neji and Hinata had told her _'anyone deemed useful will be of help'_ She remebered _'well then maybe I should ask Kiba, Shikamaru might help with the right coaxing.'_

"akura,Sakura,SAKURA!"Naruto yelled.

"Hm, what is it?" the girl said.

"You've been spacing."

"Oh, sorry Naruto, my minds just been elsewhere,I'll see ya later okay" she said starting to run on ahead "I gotta go run some errands!"

"O-okay..."

"If you see Kiba tell him I need him!"She said as she ran find Kizuki, to help her get Shikamaru.

_off she was to find the new players._

_Mina:Okay,I think I'll try to get anopther chapter up today and then I'll get Two more up tomorrow._

_Sasu:**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter Four :Changing Plans, Game Start

Mina: Are are!Hey Mina's back!I had time to write so I'm very sorry I didn't but I had to work on a birthday fic for Sasu-tan!So please forgive me?

Sasu:Actually the fic she wrote wasn't that bad...Hehe...Hibari beat people up...

Mina: yea...It sucked ass cause I'd get an idea and then I'd have writers block for a couple hours...

Mina:Anyway~!Here because you've all been patient and waited for me to get my tests done [I LOVE YOU ALL!ARIGATO MINA~!] This is your present!Oh by the way I passed with a score of 256!I'm going to 9th grade next year!EEEP!

Anyway~!On with the story!

Shikamaru walked into the classroom with a cloud hanging over his head. Sakura was bad enough, combine her with that scary Yokuwa girl. He was sure that in a past life she was a criminal! Hell he was pretty sure that in this life she was a criminal!

_"Hey Shikamaru~! Join our game~!" Sakura called him cheerfully._

_"Nah, too much work..."He said turning and trying to walk away, before bumping into someone and falling over._

_"I don't believe that was a question, Shika-chan~!" The voice was innocent and seemed like it would belong to a child, but the insane red eyes and maniacal grin said otherwise. "If you don't join of your own free will, you'll be seeing your ancestors early."_

_He paled, and slowly nodded his head, asking them what type of game it was._

_He felt sorry for the poor kid, but he figured it was better Naruto than him._

He thought about how scary the duo was. What if they got Ino or Tenten to join them, or worse _**Temari **_. He suddenly saw his and the rest of the students' graves. And suddenly speak of the devil and her assistants.

The group of girls came walking through the door. Adding Hinata, Neji , Kiba, and a certain Uchiha to whom they were talking plans over with. "Hey Shika-chan~!" The girl said smiling. She looked completely innocent and somehow reminded him of a troublesome kid, pulling pranks. He wondered wether she had a personality disorder or not...She more than likely did.

They walked up to him and slowly surrounded themselves around him, making sure he had no escape routes. "So I presume this is one of our new players?" The Uchiha said, Shikamaru recognized him, but just barely.

"Stop talking with a stick up your ass, Uchiha!" Kiba said smacking the Ice princess on the back.

"I wanna say something about the 'stick up your ass' part but it would inevitably end in my death."Neji mumbled.

Kizuki fell into a fit of laughter. Sasuke's face turned slightly red. And the rest were trying their best not to laugh ,and that was including Shikamaru. So the Hyuga had a sense of humor, honestly, who knew?

"Yare-. Who said the stick'll be up my ass?" And then they all lost control. Two bastards making jokes in one day. Some shit was bound to go down later...

So we'll let them laugh for now.

In Math Naruto was the only one there out of his friends. He hated this period. He was completely alone. And Hibiki sensei wasn't really the calmest teacher. If you got a question wrong, instantaneous death. So the solution? Try not to get the question wrong, or run like hell.

Unfortunately for Naruto, it wasn't the math club that was bugging him to join them. It was the track team!

"Naruto what's 254X890 + 7 -597?"

"Um...5?"

As soon as the eraser came flying past his head he started running like hell! Honestly Math was more like PE than anything else!

He imediately ran to his faavorite teacher's class room. "Iruka sensei! Hide me!" The teacher was used to this. After all it was 3rd happened basically everyday.

A blonde head ducked under the teachers desk as an angry Hibiki ran past the room.

"Naruto he's gone you can come out now". The students and teacher chorused.

"Why don't you just take a seat?" Iruka said knowing that most of his students and Naruto had the same period next. _English._ Honestly he didn't hate the teacher. It was just the constant advance he made that he hated.

Naruto walked into the row of desks and ploped down by Kiba, behinad a sleeping Shikamaru, and some other girl dressed in all black, also sleeping, While Iruka kept teaching.

"Kizuki, what did i just read?"

Kisuki mumbled out the last paragraph without even waking immediately thought "What the fuck?"

The bell rang to go to the next class. Shikamaru and Kizuki emediately woke their books and walking to their lockers. Naruto looked at all the people he was sitting by. It wasn't uncommon for all of his friends to surround eachother. But he saw there were two new people sitting next to them.

The girl, Kizuki, had jet black hair and red eyes wearing a plain black t-shirt and baggy black jeans, with black and white arm warmers. The guy had spiky raven clored hair and pure black eyes. Wearing the school's uniform. Then he began wondering why Kizuki wasn't wearing it.

And when Naruto has a question, he will ask it!

"Hey, Kizuki-chan was it?"he began catching up to her and the guy stopping them." I was just wondering why you don't have to were the uniform?"

The girl's red eyes caught life when she saw him, and the guy slightly looked away and waited."Well, i fished school here last year." she explained"If it weren't for this prick I wouldn't have to be here."she pointed with her thumb to the guy who gave her a furious glare.

"oi! Your my body guard your supposed to have atleast some respect for me."

"_Pro_-tect not _re_-spect" she said matter of factly waving her finger in the air at him.

"What if I had my dad fire you?"The raven haired one threatened.

"I would quit if Fugaku san would let me..." she said shrugging."Besides if you fired me you'd no longer have me to help you." She said looking at him blankly and ushering her eyes to naruto when she said 'help'.

The ravenette physically tensed. "so what class do you have next?" Naruto asked in an effort to change the subject.

"English" they answered in unison.

Naruto's face brightened "We should walk there together!" he smiled brightly with his eyes 'd earned a gentle smile from Kizuki, and a smirk from Sasuke, one could almost mistake the smirk as a smile.

_Changing plans, game starts early..._


	6. Author's Note

Okay so I uploaded a new chapter!I have more time !We're taking more tests but only 3 and these ones are spread out over the next 2 weeks [ I already took my first test]

So I'm going to try to update more.I'm really inspired to write right now and i like how chapter Four turned out.I'm going to try to write chapter five but please don't be surprised if I don't upload it. I may not even finish it I'm really glad I have time to update! Honestly I felt like shit when i couldn't. people kept faving and everyone! It really means alot to me that you guess put up with me being gone and didn't get mad at me or anything [Well none of the ones that don't have my E-mail anyways XD]And I'm really happy cause I only have 27 more days of school![not including the weekends.]Anyway March was shitty for me. But April's alot better. I'm thinking because of the weather!It's rainy and stormy here. And I ABSOLUTELY love it!

Anyway thanks again guys!


	7. Chapter Five: The Red And Black Fox

Mina:Oi~!Long time no type!

Sasu:Yeah, and she actually has a legit excuse this time...

Mina:Believe it or not my comp crashed, doesn't really help that it's an ancient model, but my bro, the one who encourages me to write, and constantly gives me random inspiration- brought my computer back from the brink of extinction

Sasu:Yea so enjoy while she can still update...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then there would be m-preg and little Uchiha bastards running around...

_"Ah-ahn nn...T-teme~!"he moaned out as the older who hovered over him smirked._

"AH!"Naruto around him he saw nothing but his own let out a sigh of relief, that is until he looked down and saw the 'little mess' he made in his bed.

He let out a groan before standing up and walking to the bathroom to take a was glad nobody but his brother was up at 6:00 in the morning, and at that Kyuubi was in a trance...

He walked on the cold tile floor, shivering at the lost warmth from his feet. Turning on the water and taking a luke-warm shower, he was trying to get rid of his 'problem' but he wasn't going to take a freezing shower. He was a dobe, not an idiot. He mentally scorned himself for accepting the nickname.

He'd known the duo for about 2 weeks now, learned the _prick_ that gave him the nickname dobe, was the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the wealthiest man in Konoha. And that the girl who constantly talked shit to him was his bodyguard. He smirked at the thought of the girl, an employee who constantly begged the Uchiha's to fire her, claiming "I CAN'T STAND THIS SHIT, OF AN ICE-PRINCESS!" and Fugaku upping her slarary and her accepting it. He honastly wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly making his way to his he pulled on some clack jeans, with an orange shirt, and orange and white converse. After that he learned that Kizuki really didn't hate the princess that much, but instead had bills to pay ,and needed an up in her salary.

The Uchiha-teme wasn't that bad, actually he was kind of fun to tease, occasionally making a all honesty the Uchiha and him became friends pretty fast. Naruto found himself blushing at the memory of his dream. There was also _that_. Please don't misunderstand! They weren't in a relationship like _that_. But he sometimes wished they were.

He shook his head fiercly, he couldn't be thinking like that! After all Kizuki explained all her duties to him; protect the Uchiha, take care of the Uchiha, follow the Uchiha, and find a good wifey for the Uchiha.

Keywords:_wifey/wife_. He was damned if he was a girl, cause if he was, he'd been gender confused for the last 16 years...

He walked downstairs and started making breakfast. For himself and his family.

**Time Skip 7:30**

Three alarms went off, signaling that Kyuubi, Naruko, Kushina, and Minato were awake and climbing down the stairs. As Kushina turned the corner into the kitchen and her eyes went wide, on the small island in their kitchen were bowls and plates filled with all of her families favorite foods.

Naruto turned to look at his family, "Hey it's done so if your hungry, dig in."

Kyuubi swiftly made his way over to the food and grabbed some pancakes,bacon,and scrambled chased after exclaiming "Hey~! Kyu-tan do't take all the bacon!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never."she plucked a piece of bacon from his plate and put in her mouth before going to grab some french toast and sausage.

Minato and Kushina Following thier children's lead and taking some of their favorite foods ,too. Kushina looked at Naruto and gave him her best loving mother smile and saying "Thank you ,Naruto."

Naruto smiled back happily before munching on his food.

After they were done eating Kushina took care of the dishes, saying that Naruto had done more than his fair share. He swiftly made his way out the door, and won the race to school, meeting his large pack of friends by the entrance.

"Hey guys~!"Naruto said slapping Kiba a high noticed a girl dressed in all black walking in from behind him.

"Yo."simply stated.

"Ne, Kizuki?"Sakura asked the girl."Why do you have a red and black foxtail haircut?"

"Meh, I was Born with it." she stated simply"It was actually half the reason I don't live with my mother."

Her red eyes said nothing but tiredness, but meh, they always said that.

"O yea you used to live with your grandfather until he died right?"Neji said rather bored.

Naruto started to feel a little curious as of why he knew this, but let it go. He'd rember to ask Kizuki later.

"Ohyea where's princess?" Naruto said finally remembering the Uchiha.

"Why, ya worried?" the tomboyish girl slightly teased.

"N-no!" Naruto said defensively "Just wondering why he isn't with you."

"Hn?" Kizuki said as if just realizing "Ah well we got bored so we wanted to see which was faster his car or me, so he drove while I walked/ ran." She smiled triumphantly at realising that she'd just won.

"How far away is the teme's house?" Naruto asked out of curiousity.

"About 25 minutes on foot, 10 by car."

"how long'd it take you to get here?"

"Bout 2 minutes or so."They gaped at her."What I know short cuts"

"And what would those be?" Hinata questioned, hoping her friend hadn't broken any laws recently.

"Instead of going around stuff you jump over it."she put one finger in the air as giving a lecture, before putting it down and smirking at her"Don't worry I haven't broken any laws recently."

"_Recently_"

**At some random house in Konoha**

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little girl tugged at her mothers sleave."There was a fox and she was red and black and she jumped on our fence and ran across it!"

"Oh is that so." the mother said disbelievingly.

"Oh yea!" the girl said"and she was human and dressed in all black!"

The woman immediately recognized the description."Yumiu, whatever you do don't hurt anyone or make anyone cry near that fox, cause if you live nicely that fox will help you out whenever your in trouble, kay?"

The young girl smiled and nodded happily,"Yes, mommy~!"


	8. RESET BUTTON!

H-hey there~! I-it's mina-tan...

*Dodges knives thrown at head*

Hiiiiieeeee! I-I'm sorry I'm sorry! I've tried so many times to update, but I keep looking back on my old writing and cringing, I-I look at it and feel disgusted with myself! I really want to re-write this, because I really do like this story, quite a bit! B-but I can't write it anymore because before I was just running around in circles, making no **real** progress, an-and I've developed the story a bit more! S-so I really want to start over from chapter 1!

While I really like Kizuki-chan, I feel like what I meant to explain of her past, why she trusts sasuke so much, and why she believes Naruto is such a good and kind person is getting lost in the constant droning of my writing, I want to give her more emotion, show how everyone feels!

My old writing style just feels so empty and bored! I want to restart! Because I feel like I'm not doing well enough for you guys!


End file.
